Mistletoe Mayhem
by Peppermint Soap
Summary: The two Heads are just about to finish their last peaceful round before the holidays. But we can't let them go without a little mayhem can we? Especially when a certain headmaster has hung a certain flower in a certain hall...


**A/N: I know, you're probably either thinking a) hey cool, a Christmas story. Damn, Peppermint Soap's da bomb! Or b) If you can upload this, where the hell is Revenge on the Weasel. Well my fellow fanfictioner (yes I realize that isn't a word) if you're thinking a) then please enjoy this cotton candy one-shot. (Ahaha. Get it? Cotton candy? Fluff? Forget it, I'm funny.) If you're b) well, I wanted to get this little story out before Christmas. So I apologize but... um... _Deck the halls with bells of holly. Fa la la la la. La la la la... _heh heh... Well here it is.**

* * *

The snow fell in large clumps from the cloudy night sky. The warm candle lit glow of the Hogwarts halls flickered off Hermione's face, giving it a soft golden glow. The Head Boy beside her walked the same pace, his pale hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Look Granger, we've been walking around this bloody castle for well over an hour. If there was anyone still out here we would've caught them already." Draco complained, staring down the Head Girl.

"You never know Malfoy. We still have a hall or two to go. And I don't think we completely checked the west side of the third floor to the headmasters satisfaction." Hermione replied stubbornly. She thought for a moment. "We should check that again."

Draco was silent for a moment, before smirking. "I get it. You want to spend more time with me."

Hermione stopped walking, unprepared for that comment. The blond ceased a few feet ahead of her when he realized she wasn't walking anymore.

"Don't be embarrassed. The rest of the girls in the school also want the Slytherin Sex God in their knickers. Probably even that red-headed monstrosity of a wizard you call your friend."

Hermione scoffed, quickly regaining her senses. "Whatever boosts your ego Malfoy. We can't have that getting deflated. Could you imagine? We might actually have room for the rest of the world." she replied, feigning worry. She smirked and moved to walk around him.

She smiled victoriously as he stood silently behind her. She only got about four steps away from the Slytherin boy before she hit a wall. Well... it sure seemed like a wall. It also would've been easier to avoid, had it been visible.

She threw her palm up, as if to high five someone, when it suddenly hit the wall too. White waves circled Hermione and Draco, who had also taken to hitting the clear prison. He quickly turned toward the bushy haired bookworm.

"What did you do?" he asked simply.

"Are you accusing me of locking myself in an enclosed space with the school's biggest git?" Hermione stalked towards him.

"More like rhymes with _git_." Draco mumbled proudly to himself. "Well it wasn't me Granger." he sneered accusingly, getting back on topic.

Hermione rolled her eyes, whether at the second comment or the first. She stopped and looked to the ceiling. When she saw what she dreaded most she closed her eyes and sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall. She could feel it vibrating from Draco's constant hitting it.

"Don't just sit there moping. Help me find a way out. Use that abnormally large brain of yours." Draco stared at her.

"I already know how to get us out Malfoy." She said annoyed.

"Well what in Merlin's saggy pants is keeping you from telling me woman?" He nearly shouted.

"You." She replied calmly, only grimacing at his mention of the state of Merlin's pants. "I was afraid you'd throttle me." She looked at the wide eyed teenager and then above the two of them.

He followed her eyes upwards to see a small plant hanging decoratively above them.

"So? It's just..." the realization dawned on him, "mistletoe."

He looked back down at the honey brown eyes focused on him. There was only one way out of this. And it wasn't exactly the first thing that one would want to do with their enemy of seven years.

"Granger, before I do anything," he squeezed his eyes shut, questioning his sanity. "You should know this is purely for survival and self preservation reasons. It's all because some old wrinkly bag with a beard thought PDA would be appropriate to enforce on select members of the student body during the holidays."

Hermione stood, a single eyebrow raised in amusement. She watched as the blond approached cautiously towards her. She could tell his wary eyes were trying to read her own.

He stopped in front of her, standing almost a full foot taller than her. He raised his hands to cup her face. They suddenly changed course and went to rest on her waist. Soon to an onlooker it would've looked like Draco Malfoy was doing jazz hands in front of Hermione Granger.

The petite girl reached her hands to grab his and set them on her shoulders.

His brows were furrowed as he tilted and dipped his head one direction to the next, extremely indecisive on which way to approach her mouth.

He quickly turned away and walked as far to the other side of the circle as he possibly could, his hands raised in defeat.

"Nope! I cannot do it! I cannot kiss my-"

Just as Draco turned his mouth came into soft contact with Hermione's.

She pulled away quickly. "There, see?" She walked passed were the boundaries used to be. "Not that big a deal. Now let's go finish up and then recheck the west-" the blond boy behind her grabbed her elbow and spun her into him. "What are you-"

Draco quickly covered her mouth with his own. One hand settled around her waist and the other began threading through her hair.

They pulled away just long enough to whisper, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

**Who said the last line? Draco? Hermione? Both? Filch?**

** Sorry... I don't... nevermind. ****My family got a cat last Tuesday! We don't have an official name yet. These are the nominations: Jelly, Mittens, Marbles, Holly, Slinky, Garbage (because she looks like the cat Garbage from The Office), and ah... that's all I remember at the moment. Which do you like? Her original name was Dede but we don't particularly think she looks like a Dede.**

** Anyways! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! I'll try and have that next R.O.T.W. chapter up by the end of Christmas break! Love ya's! Reveiw!**


End file.
